


Sick Day

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrids were ‘gifted’ with a modified immune system, because, to quote the advertisement:  “Who wants to deal with a sick pet?”</p><p>But, despite his superhuman defenses, Oikawa managed to contract <i>something</i>.  And, whatever it was, it was awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NB_Mononoke_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Mononoke_Lily/gifts).



> How do these get so long? ^^; I meant to write something short. Oops~
> 
> This is a gift for NB_Mononoke_Lily! Thanks for always supporting me!! I hope you like it!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy~

Iwaizumi knew something was up when Oikawa didn’t sneak out of their bedroom to see him off.  The brunet always heard him getting ready, no matter how early or how quietly he showered and got dressed, Oikawa would wake up and keep him company before he had to leave for work.

But this morning was different.  He’d already choked down a protein bar and finished his coffee, but there was no sign of the other man’s tawny ears or fluffy tail.

Normal people weren’t up at four in the morning, Iwaizumi reminded himself.  Then again, he and Oikawa were far from ‘normal’ and, according to the law, not really ‘people.’

He scratched behind one of his cropped ears and walked back into the bedroom.  Oikawa was still asleep, his ears drawn back against his chestnut curls and his tail between his legs.  His long body was curled in on itself, his arms and legs wrapped around Iwaizumi’s pillow.

He didn’t dare wake him up.

Being nocturnal, Oikawa always had trouble falling and staying asleep and Iwaizumi was not about to interrupt the first bit of decent rest the brunet had gotten in ages.  He did, however, grab the blanket, which Oikawa must have kicked off at some point, and pulled it over the other man.

He pushed some of the fox hybrid’s hair away from his face and frowned.  Oikawa’s skin felt clammy.  That was unusual.

Iwaizumi pressed his hand against his forehead to check his temperature.  He was warm.  Maybe a little too warm.  When he pulled his hand away, big, chocolate-colored eyes were gazing up at him, a little clouded and bleary, but very much awake.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Go back to bed.”

“I…am in bed.” Oikawa smiled weakly. “Leaving for work?” His voice sounded hoarse and he winced a bit when he spoke.

“I was just about to.” Iwaizumi’s frown deepened. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Me?” The other hybrid raised his brows, his ears perking up. “I’m just fine.”

The brunet was a shitty liar and Iwaizumi stated as much.

“Now.” One of Oikawa’s hands popped out from under the blanket, shooing him. “You get to work before you’re tardy.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist, rubbing the palm of his hand with his thumb.

Oikawa’s smile faltered for a moment, but he nodded.

“I’ll be fine. I'm just a little overtired.” He made a big show of yawning and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay.” He got up and crossed over to their bedroom door, pausing before he walked out. “Call me if you need anything.” He looked over his shoulder, his brows drawn down.

“Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” Oikawa rasped, blinking innocently.

Iwaizumi felt the vein on his forehead throb and he clenched his jaw.

“Why do I bother?” He shook his head.  “I’m done at five unless there’s overtime,” he said. “I’ll call if they ask me to stay late.”

“Fine, fine. Just go before you’re late,” Oikawa urged and, with one last glance at the fox hybrid, Iwaizumi walked toward the kitchen, grabbing his ID and vest, before he left for the day.  Annoyed, but still a little worried.

 

 

Once Oikawa was sure Iwaizumi was gone, he threw the covers back, panting as the cooler air of the bedroom hit his face.  He was still wearing his large hoodie and a pair of the other man’s sweatpants, both of which were stifling.

Contrary to what Iwaizumi probably thought, Oikawa had woken up well before he’d come back into their bedroom.  With a pounding headache and a scratchy throat, he’d reached out for Iwaizumi, but, as usual, the dog hybrid was already up and getting ready, preparing to earn meager wages to pay for their cramped apartment and expenses.

The brunet sat up and nearly fell back over.  The room was spinning.  He clutched his head and swung a leg over the edge of the bed, planting his toes on the ground to remind himself which way was up.

After a few slow, deep breaths, Oikawa opened his eyes and tried to stand.  His muscles burned with the effort of carrying his weight.  Never before had he experienced something so painful.  Not even when he was poked a prodded back at the institution.

No, this was different.  A different kind of pain.

His entire body ached.  His head throbbed.  And even his eyes hurt.  He could feel his pulse in his ears, which he flattened against his head in an attempt to silence the thumping.

Oikawa made his way into the kitchen, his throat burning and joints creaking.  He reached up to open the cabinet and grab a glass for water, but his knee gave out.  He caught himself, leaning heavily on the counter and panting.

Something was wrong.  Something was definitely wrong.

He’d never been sick before.  As a hybrid, he was ‘gifted’ with a modified immune system, because, to quote the advertisement:  _“Who wants to deal with a sick pet?”_

Though, despite his superhuman defenses, he managed to contract _something_.  And, whatever it was, it was awful.

Oikawa tried to reach for a glass again, managing to catch one by the rim with clumsy fingers.  He gave a small smile in victory and brought it down, cradling the glass against his chest.

He turned and made his way to the sink, but when he reached for the faucet, he felt a stabbing pain in his side, causing him to drop the glass.  It bounced against the counter and fell to the floor, shattering.

Oikawa stared down at it, his body bending forward and his forehead resting against the cool metal of the sink’s edge.  The sudden pain was gone, replaced by a dull ache.  His skin felt prickly and his muscles were screaming at him.

Maybe he should go back to bed.

But he remembered something.  Didn’t pain medication also make a fever go down?  He was pretty sure it did.  And, although it was his first one, he was also certain he had a fever.

He crawled his arms along the counter, dragging his feet over the linoleum, careful not to step on the broken glass.  They had pain medicine in the bathroom.  Iwaizumi often took it when his muscles were sore from working a double or if he had a particularly hard day, filled with heavy lifting.

Oikawa braced himself against the wall, taking in gulps of air.  The bathroom looked so far away.  But he had to make it.  He didn’t know his temperature or if this fever would break on its own.

He took a step forward and fell to the floor.  The rough carpet felt like sandpaper against his overheated skin.  He wrapped his arms around himself, willing the aches to stop.  He’d never been in so much pain before.  Even his tail was sore, lying lifeless on the floor behind him, not doing the least bit to help him with his balance – probably the reason he’d fallen in the first place.

Slowly, he uncoiled, crawling on his hands and knees toward the bathroom.  When he made it to the sink, he hoisted himself up.  He faltered only once before he managed to get onto his feet.  He opened the medicine cabinet and searched for the familiar bottle.  He spotted it and reached forward, but, as he picked it up, he noticed how light it was.

He gave it a shake.  Then another.

It was empty.

Iwaizumi must have used the last of it after his triple shift a few days earlier.

Oikawa sank to the ground, clutching the empty bottle to his chest.  He needed something.  Anything.

He wanted to call Iwaizumi, to have the other man come home and take care of him.

But, the moment the idea popped into his head, he dismissed it.  Iwaizumi was busy working.  He was the only one who could.  What right did Oikawa have to call him back?  He was a jobless leech, after all.

Still, he had to do something.

He’d just have to go down to the convenience store when they opened and pick up some medicine himself.  He’d be quick and careful.  And, as Iwaizumi constantly reminded him, he’d wear his hood.

 

 

Iwaizumi was the site’s ‘best worker.’  That’s what his boss always told him.  Of course, a hybrid such as himself could never be presented with such an accolade as Employee of the Month – or the raise that came with it.  But, he was rewarded in other ways.  Extra hours.  Overtime.  Sometimes his supervisor would even treat him to lunch.

It was barely nine, three hours into his shift, when everything came to a halt, a blaring whistle coming over the loud speakers.

Iwaizumi looked up from where he was bolting a beam, wiping the sweat from his forehead and adjusting his hardhat. It was a size larger, to accommodate his ears, so it tended to slip forward while he worked.

“What’s going on?” He looked over at another worker, who flipped up his welding mask and shrugged.

“Prefecture-mandated Safety Check!” someone called from the ground below.  They were only two stories up, so it was easy enough to hear.

Iwaizumi set his tools down and grabbed his life line, disconnecting it from the beam in front of him and attaching it to the one below.  He walked along the structure until he made it to the ladder.

By the time he reached the crowd gathered on the ground, several people were already walking away, shaking their heads and complaining under their breath.

“Ah, there he is.” Iwaizumi’s supervisor came up and slung an arm over his shoulders, removing the hybrid’s hardhat with his free hand.  “Care to join me for a little lunch?”

“Lunch?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, his cropped ears twitching now that they were free of their confines.  “Sir, it’s still morning.”

“Yes, but it looks like some of your fellow workers have failed to follow safety protocol and, well, let’s just say, we’re all taking lunch early today.” He smiled, releasing his shoulder and slapping him on the back. “C’mon. We’ll get brunch at that café around the corner.”

Iwaizumi sighed.  He preferred to take his lunch later in the day, or skip it completely – every second counted when payday came around – but he supposed a fried egg and little bit of bacon never killed anyone.

Especially when it was free.

 

 

Oikawa tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and stumbled.  It was still relatively early, late morning, but it was already swelteringly hot.  He wanted so badly to rip his hooded sweatshirt off and feel what little breeze there was against his skin.

He looked up, his vision blurry, and spotted the familiar awning of the convenience store.  With newfound energy, he pushed himself forward, his shoes catching on the concrete as he shuffled toward the corner.

It took a moment for the automatic doors to open.  The few seconds of standing there were unnecessarily painful and Oikawa cursed whoever designed the sensor, glaring up at it as he waited.

Something delicious wafted his way from across the street, stealing his attention away from his frustration.  The café across the street was serving breakfast – or was it brunch? – an it smelled heavenly.  Oikawa hummed contentedly as the scrumptious aroma of eggs and syrup filled his nostrils and he was suddenly glad that whatever it was he’d caught hadn’t given him a stuffy nose.

There was a ding and a blast of cold, manufactured air as the doors finally opened, welcoming Oikawa into the store.

He turned away from the café and its surprisingly packed outdoor seating area, and walked inside, his knee only giving out once before he made it past the large welcome mat.

“You should really smooth that out,” he said, catching himself and putting on what he hoped was a charming smile when the young girl behind the counter stared at him.  “Someone might trip and fall.”

 

 

Iwaizumi thought he was imagining things, because there was no way that Oikawa was out this early.  For one, the fox hybrid typically slept through the morning – usually because he’d stayed up late the night before.  And secondly, not even Oikawa was stupid enough to walk around in broad daylight, in summer, with a hooded sweatshirt on and his tail sticking out.

His fox tail.

Damn.

Yeah, that was Oikawa alright.  That dumbass.

Normally, he tucked his large, puffy tail up into the hoodie, but something was definitely off.  His tail hung limply behind him and, Iwaizumi couldn’t be sure, but he thought he’d seen the brunet stumble as he walked into the store.

Something was wrong.

“Is that not how you like your eggs?” his supervisor asked, drawing his attention away from the storefront.

“Sir?”

“You haven’t touched them.” The other man frowned. “Do you want to order something else?”

“No, no. They’re fine.” Iwaizumi shook his head.  He picked up his chopsticks and cut into a piece of his fried tofu, dipping it into the yolk of his egg and bringing it to his lips.  It was delicious.  The best he’d had in a long time.  But something was still bothering him.

That had to have been Oikawa.  Unless the world’s only other fox hybrid was out and about, wearing the brunet’s black hoodie and Iwaizumi’s sweatpants.

But why was he out buying things?  They had just gone grocery shopping and there wasn’t anything they particularly needed.  Besides, money was tight.  So, what was he doing?  Getting some air?  And why did he look so—

“What do you say, Hajime?” His supervisor looked at him expectantly.

Iwaizumi set his chopsticks down and cleared his throat.  He was on his break, not technically at work, since he wasn’t getting paid, but it was still rude to ignore your boss.

“I’m sorry?”

The other man frowned. “Is everything alright?”

“Actually…no,” he admitted. “I-” he swallowed. “Would it be alright if I took an extended break?”  He had to see what was going on.  Oikawa had been acting strangely since that morning.  If he needed something, why hadn’t he called Iwaizumi?

“Well, that’s what I was just saying.” The man laughed, not appearing the least bit upset.  “Looks like the safety inspection is going to take a bit longer, so I thought you might want to use some of your PTO.”

“My…what?” Iwaizumi blinked.

“Paid Time Off,” his supervisor answered.  Of course, Iwaizumi knew what it stood for, but he wasn’t aware he was eligible to accrue any, let alone if he had some.

“But, Sir, I-”

“We always give our employees thirty-six hours of PTO when they sign on for full time.”

Iwaizumi gaped, not knowing what to say. Sure, he was given overtime and extra hours, but he was still a temporary, seasonal worker, just like most of the people at the construction site.  Once the building was completed, they’d be let go.

“So, how does working for us permanently sound?” he asked and continued before Iwaizumi had a chance to accept. “Of course, we’d have to get you a new ID badge and they’d start taking some money out of your pay for health insurance, but we’d more than make up for that with a raise-”

“Yes!” Iwaizumi stood up and bowed so low his ears brushed the edge of the table.  He knew his tail was wagging stupidly behind him and he tried to ignore it.  But at least it would distract his boss from how red his face was. “Yes. I’d appreciate that very much.”

“Great.” The other man grinned. “I may have already put in your paperwork,” he cleared his throat, “last week. So you’ll be getting your new employee handbook tomorrow.”

Iwaizumi's pulse quickened.  This was exactly what they needed.  He had a permanent job and he’d been given a raise.  His boss even said he’d have health insurance, not that they—

But his thoughts derailed.

Was that what was wrong with Oikawa?  Was he sick?

That didn’t make any sense.  Hybrids didn’t get sick.  It was part of their 'charm.'

“Sir, I am very grateful.” Iwaizumi bowed again. “And I will take those personal hours.”  He spun on his heel and started to walk away, but his supervisor’s voice stopped him.

“I didn’t mean you had to leave before you finished eating.” He chuckled, sounding jovial.

Iwaizumi turned to face him, his cheeks flushed.

“I…have something I need to take care of.”

“Gonna tell the missus?” the other man asked with a wink and Iwaizumi felt his entire face burst into flames.  His boss knew he lived with someone, but they’d never discussed the nature of his and Oikawa’s relationship.  “Go on, go on.” He waved him off. “Brunch was on me, anyway.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Iwaizumi bowed one last time and took off toward the convenience store.

 

 

Oikawa fell heavily against the shelves as he made his way down the aisle.  He pushed himself back up and tried to focus on the different bottles, but the room was spinning again.  Everything looked the same.  What was the kind Iwaizumi always took?  Ibu…something.  No, that wasn’t it.

His knee gave out again and he collapsed, unable to pull himself up another time.  He stared at the fluorescent light reflected off of the shiny tile.  There was a dust bunny that someone had missed when they swept the floors, a half-eaten lollipop stuck inside it.

Oikawa closed his eyes before the black creeping in around his vision completely took over.

 

“…kawa! Wake up!”

He heard a familiar voice calling to him, but he was too tired to open his eyes.

“Damn it, Shittykawa!”

The brunet furrowed his brow.  If they wanted him up so badly, they could be a little nicer.

“C’mon!”

‘Go away,’ he thought as hard as he could toward the mean jerk.  He wanted to sleep forever.

“Tooru, _please_.”

Wait. That wasn’t just any mean jerk.  It was _his_ mean jerk.

Oikawa cracked an eye open, the bright lights of the convenience store blinding him for a moment.  Pain shot through his head and he squeezed his eye shut tight.

His head felt cooler.  His hood was off.

He tried opening his eyes again.  This time a spiky-haired silhouette was blocking the harsh light from penetrating his corneas.  Slowly, the face of the man came into focus.

“…Iwa-chan…?”

“Shit." His voice cracked.

Oikawa felt strong arms wrap around him, hauling him up off the ground and pressing him tightly against a broad chest.  He opened his mouth, ready to tease the other about never initiating hugs, when he felt dampness on his neck.  It was then that he realized Iwaizumi was shaking.

Was he…crying?

“Iwa-chan?” he said again, wanting to hug him back, but too tired to lift his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Iwaizumi asked, voice muffled by Oikawa’s skin and sweatshirt. “I would have-”

“What?” The brunet rasped, horrified at how awful he sounded. “Stayed home and wasted good working hours to take care of your leech?”

Iwaizumi pulled back, eyes wide.

“You’re not-”

“I know what I am.” Oikawa tried to move, but just fell forward, his forehead landing hard on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I…I can’t always rely on you, Hajime.”

The arms around him tightened and then there was a hard, pointy chin digging into the top of his head.

“Oww, Iwa-ch-”

“I got promoted,” he said, cutting him off.  “Full time, permanent employee.”

“What?”

“I won’t have to find a new job when we’re done here.” Iwaizumi’s hands were in his hair, stroking his curls gently. “Got a raise, too.” He pulled back and smiled – a rarity – one of his calloused thumbs coming to rub the soft skin of Oikawa’s cheek.  “Rely on me all you want.”

“Iwa-chan…”  His throat hurt and his head was throbbing, but the pounding of his heart drowned everything else out.  “I want to help you.”

“You can help me by not wandering around by yourself when you should be in bed-”

“Ooh, Iwa-chan. How lewd!”

“ _Recovering from your illness_.” Iwaizumi ground out, folding his ears back and rolling his eyes. “Good grief, Tooru.”

Oikawa snickered and then reached up to stroke Iwaizumi’s jaw lovingly.

“Thanks for coming for me, Hajime.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I thought I was going to die.”

“Like I could live with the guilt.”

“You’re so romantic,” Oikawa teased. “But, I mean it. Thank you.”

“Sure.” Iwaizumi pet his ears, massaging them gently. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

Oikawa hummed in agreement before opening his eyes. “Get me to bed so I can thank you properly.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him.

“Do you _want_ the medicine?” He asked, holding a bottle of pills up and shaking it from side to side.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll be good.” Oikawa folded his ears back and tucked his tail around him.

“Good.” Iwaizumi stood up and held a hand out for him, helping Oikawa up and supporting him as they walked toward the counter to pay.

“I do want to thank you-” Oikawa began, interrupted when Iwaizumi tugged his hood back up over his head.  “Hey!”

“Get better first,” he said gruffly and then turned toward him, his tanned cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. “After that, we can…um…celebrate my promotion.”

Oikawa’s face split into a wide grin, his aches and pains momentarily forgotten.

“Iwa-chan! How lewd—oww oww!” He laughed as the other man wrapped an arm around his neck and mussed his hair, giving him a noogie.

Iwaizumi released him and went back to supporting his weight. “Shittykawa…you’re such a dumbass,” he mumbled, face red.

The brunet’s smile returned and he nuzzled Iwaizumi's neck.

“I love you, too, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so cute. I love them.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
